


Do I Wanna Know?

by qklover



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qklover/pseuds/qklover
Summary: Guanheng is turning twenty-one in fifteen minutes.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> to be very honest, this idea is three years old and it wasn't originaly made for tendery, but it just suits them really well, so i decided to write it off!  
> it's really short and realy sad, (i'm sorry) but i hope you'll like it!!

Guanheng reaches into his pocket and pulls out a thin white cigarette. A flick of his finger has it lighting and he takes his first deep drag. There is not a single framed thought, as torn scraps and bright flashes they rush inside, not allowing him to relax. The smoke bitterly burns his lungs and he fights an unexpectedly severe coughing fit. He is turning twenty-one in fifteen minutes, but he never learned how to smoke. Xuxi would have laughed.  


It’s dusty and cold on the balcony, and he feels the cold breeze enveloping him. But for some reason it’s very calm and Guanheng doesn’t feel like going back to the house. He puts the cigarette to his lips once again and suddenly recalls the words of his mother, the thing she told him when he was a child. She said that when he turns twenty-one, the name of a special person destined for him by the fate will appear on his body. The name of his _soulmate._ She said that Guanheng will certainly find them and will be happy until the end of his days. He exhales slowly and smoke puffs out. How _fucking_ stupid.  


Guanheng puts out the cigarette in the ashtray and leaves the balcony. The room is dark, illuminated only by the light of the moon, shining through the windows. Guanheng sighs tiredly and checks the time: five minutes to midnight. It’s almost time.  


The itching and unpleasant tingling in his chest that bothered Guanheng all day intensifies, and he starts to feel a little scared. There’s only a minute before midnight, his heart is already beating furiously, skin burning with fire. With every cell in his body, Guanheng feels the cursed letters appear on his skin under the collarbone. It hurts so bad that he starts to hate the whole world. He didn’t expect it to be so _painful._ It’s soaring and spreading through him. It’s like his every breath burns. He can't do anything about it, and he's just sitting on the old shabby sofa, unable to hold back tears, trembling palms pressed to his chest.  


A loud beating of his heart resounds in the ears, and he doesn’t notice how someone's figure approaches him. He doesn't jump either when suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder. They carefully kneel in front of him and cover his hand with their palms. When Guanheng opens his eyes, he meets with Ten’s gaze: he’s sitting in front of him in pajama pants with his hair damp after a shower, looking at _his boy_ with a tender look _full of love_.  


Ten silently takes Guanheng by the arms and pulls him over on his lap. He gently wipes the tears from Guanheng’s face with fingertips, softly touching his lips with his own. The kiss is so, so sweet, but stuttering and messy at the same time. Guanheng interlocks their fingers and quietly groans into the kiss, pulling the older closer to his chest. Ten breathes a laugh, putting an arm around the younger’s waist to hug him tighter. He thinks that the world is _fucking unfair_.  


Ten breaks the kiss and gives him a soft smile, asking quietly:  


\- Not me?  


Guanheng shakes his head and chuckles: what a _stupid_ question.  


Of course it’s not him. It’s not Guanheng’s name on Ten’s wrist either.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! And please tell me who do you think their actual soulmates are!!


End file.
